Especulações II
by Pearll
Summary: Novas desconfianças, mal-entendidos e planos mirabolantes na tão esperada continuação das especulações mais divertidas da história de Hogwarts. Feita especialmente de presente de aniversário pra Uhura!
1. Prólogo

**n/a:** Vamos continuar exatamente de onde paramos em Especulações. A diferença é que vou usar mais personagens, acrescentar novos casais, e muito mais humor e aquilo que gosto de chamar de "doritos".

Atendendo a vários pedidos, inclusive da nossa aniversariante _uhura_, lá vai:

* * *

**_Especulações II_**

**Prólogo.**

Não havia se passado muito tempo desde que os colegas saíram do bar e, sendo a última cliente ainda presente, Rolanda Hooch não ficou surpresa nem ofendida quando Rosmerta a pediu educadamente que se retirasse. Na verdade já estava mais do que na hora de ir mesmo, porque se sua carta tinha chegado a tempo ela ainda tinha boas chances de arranjar companhia para a noite.

Mas, assim que colocou seus pés na rua, seus olhos amarelos de falcão avistaram uma luz acesa que segundo seus planos já não deveria estar lá. Caminhou para o outro bar, ligeira como se não tivesse bebido nem uma só gota, e entrou escancarando a porta de dobradiças enferrujadas.

Havia apenas um homem lá, mais ao fundo, sob a ilha de luz do único e mui antigo candeeiro a gás ainda aceso e que deixava seu rosto barbudo parcialmente oculto pelo jogo de sombras do lugar. Ela caminhou até onde ele estava sentado com o cotovelo sobre a mesa desconjuntada e esperou até que os olhos muito azuis e semicerrados levantassem lentamente do copo de firewhisky quase seco em sua mão até o rosto da bruxa de cabelo curto e espetado.

– O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, curiosa com uma pitada de contrariada.

– Bebendo – Aberforth explicou o óbvio levantando o copo para um sarcástico brinde solitário, ainda que estivesse gesticulando com o braço livre para o lado, como que pedindo por mais proximidade.

– Achei que tivéssemos combinado no castelo – Hooch disse em tom de censura, embora que tenha atendido-o e deixado que o bruxo enlaçasse sua cintura enquanto ela pousava o braço em torno de seus ombros. – Ou será que você não recebeu minha coruja?

O barman arrastou a cadeira para trás e puxou a instrutora de vôo para seu colo num gesto abrupto, mas não desprovido de cortesia. Ela ainda tinha o braço sobre os ombros dele, mas nessa nova posição isso dava ao outro uma visão de seus seios agradável o suficiente para que suavizar um pouco sua expressão rabugenta.

– Recebi , mas não gostei da brincadeira.

– Do que você está falando?

– _Disso_ – Aberforth respondeu, tirou uma folha de pergaminho dobrada do bolso de sua velha e surrada túnica cinza e a estendeu para a bruxa.

Rolanda tomou o papel e sua mão e não precisou de uma segunda olhada no pergaminho timbrado com o selo de Hogwarts para reconhecer seu pedido de aquisição do material esportivo a ser usado no próximo ano letivo, mas gastou uns bons cinco segundos tentando entender o que isso estava fazendo lá.

– Devo ter me confundido com os envelopes – ela afirmou, mais como quem pensa em voz alta do que dá explicações. – Vai ver a senha foi parar nas mãos do A. Dumbledore errado.

– Foi exatamente o que eu pensei – o outro retrucou com um sorriso de canto sardônico e esticou o braço por cima dela para recuperar seu copo, mas a bruxa o tirou de seu alcance e bebeu ela mesma.

– Você não está com ciúmes do seu irmão, está?

– Albus? Pff, ele jamais daria em cima de você a menos que quisesse perder as bolas de verdade – com muito esforço Aberforth conseguiu reprimir a gargalhada que queria dar num moderadamente malicioso sorriso de desdém, mas mesmo isso teve de controlar perante a perplexidade e Hooch. – Esqueça. Ele mesmo me disse que foi tudo coisa da Minerva e não sei se isso serve de consolo, mas o babaca ficou tão ou mais constrangido com isso do que você.

O modo trêmulo como a garrafa se arrastou pela mesa até a mão da bruxa desmentiu toda a sobriedade que ela tentara demonstrar até então, e isso pareceu divertir a ambos, especialmente quando Aberforth tomou para si a tarefa de servi-la e passou a beber diretamente do gargalo mesmo.

– Que pena. Eu já estava começando a gostar da idéia de poder escolher entre os dois irmãos Dumbledore. Não que você seja desprovido de qualidades, mas dizem que ele é capaz de coisas inacreditáveis com a varinha.

– Então imagine só o que a velha Griselda diria de mim se tivesse chegado a prestar meus N.I.E.M.'s – ele retrucou com uma piscadela e se inclinou mais sobre Rolanda com o pretexto de devolver a garrafa para a mesa. No entanto, esqueceu-se de levantar, continuando a conversa com o rosto colado no dela. – Em todo caso, não entendo esse seu súbito desejo por mudar de ares. Acaso meu bar não é mais bom o bastante?

–Você sabe que eu adoro esse balcão imundo e seu estoque praticamente ilimitado de bebidas de procedência duvidosa quase tanto quanto você, mas queria ao menos de vez em quando terminar a noite na minha própria cama.

Ele levantou o rosto para encará-la com um olhar insondável e a bruxa abriu o que tinha de mais parecido com um sorriso suplicante. Mas então o velho voltou a fechar o rosto, mostrando que não era assim tão fácil de convencer.

– E comigo me esgueirando de volta pro povoado de madrugada pra não ter que esbarrar com nenhum pirralho, não é?

– Esqueci que você detesta crianças.

– Você não? – ele retrucou, rindo.

Sem querer concordar com a verdade, Hooch levou alguns instantes para formular uma resposta.

– Elas pagam minhas contas.

– Eu ainda prefiro meus bêbados.

– Posso compensar você – a bruxa fez da voz o mais insinuante que pôde, colocou a mão entre si e o outro e a desceu mais ao sul da anatomia dele num carinho absurdamente lascivo. – Se estiver disposto a negociar.

O velho finalmente assentiu em total rendição e Rolanda puxou-o pela barba e esmagou os lábios junto aos dele de um jeito que parecia muito mais uma mordida do que um beijo. Aberforth levantou-se com a outra enroscada a si, largou-a sobre a mesa e chutou a cadeira longe. E a bruxa já estava começando a abrir os botões da túnica dele quando a porta do bar voltou a se abrir, trazendo mais um cliente cambaleante em busca de álcool.

– Está fechado, #*%! – gritaram os dois em uníssono.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Especulações II_**

**Capítulo 1.**

O Salão Principal parecia ganhar dimensões ainda mais grandiosas naquele café da manhã, já que com apenas Severus Snape e Poppy Pomfrey ali presentes, até a mesa dos funcionários estava incomumente vazia. Até aí nada de especialmente alarmante, uma vez que durante as férias todos os funcionários gozavam do pleno direito de ir e vir quando bem quisessem, e também de acordar tão tarde quanto pudessem desejar.

O jovem professor de Poções serviu-se calmamente de uma xícara de café preto e sem açúcar enquanto tentava manter a paciência com sua colega, suportando seu bom humor excessivo e até mesmo forçando-se a dar uma ou outra resposta cordial de concordância, apenas porque qualquer negação traria consigo a possibilidade de uma réplica e poderia prolongar lastimavelmente a conversa. Não que a achasse especialmente desagradável, na verdade considerava a enfermeira da escola como uma das pessoas menos insuportáveis do castelo, mas era o assunto o que realmente o incomoda. Pra ele não havia absolutamente nada de divertido ou mesmo engraçado na bebedeira realizada pelos colegas noite passada, nem mesmo quando uma delas entrou em coma alcoólico e outros três deles tiveram a ideia absurda de invadir os aposentos da vice-diretora no meio da madrugada para roubar uma lata de biscoitos batizada com um potente estimulante erógeno. Na verdade alguém poderia delatá-los por envenenamento, invasão e roubo e causar assim no mínimo uma demissão em massa. Embora _isso sim_ pudesse ser divertido, Snape limitou-se a assentir e continuar fingindo prestar atenção.

Atenção essa que repentinamente deixou de ser forçada quando Pomfrey passou a narrar a conclusão realmente inesperada e reveladora da história, rindo-se até não poder mais enquanto descrevia o grande Albus Dumbledore corado e desgrenhado, trajando apenas um roupão feminino tartan bastante característico. Passada a raiva que sentira na hora, e principalmente agora que falava desse caso com o colega, ela não pôde deixar de gargalhar ao tentar imitar a voz de McGonagall dizendo algo parecido com "vem logo, amor". Era realmente uma piada sensacional.

Mas, talvez por ser praticamente desprovido de humor e incapaz de rir de algo que não fosse a desgraça alheia, tudo que o chefe da Sonserina conseguiu fazer foi franzir o cenho até a outra ter que lhe perguntar o que havia de errado com ele. Ou talvez os acontecimentos da noite passada lhe tivessem soado mais reveladores do que aos colegas, uma vez que ele se encontrava perfeitamente sóbrio... e subitamente furioso.

Não era possível que nenhum daqueles cabeças-de-vento embriagados tenha sido capaz de enxergar o óbvio!

– Apenas deixe-me ver se eu entendi bem: vocês repentinamente decidiram aparecer nos aposentos de Minerva no meio da noite e lá encontraram Dumbledore vestindo o roupão dela e dando a entender que eles estavam... – Snape terminou a frase com um gesto meio genérico com as mãos, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer sinônimo de sexo numa frase contendo o nome de seus ex-professores e agora colegas,mais por nojo do que por qualquer respeito que poderia nutrir por ambos.

– Exatamente. Passaram dos limites com essa bobagem, não acha?

– É, realmente passaram de todos os limites – ele concordou, parecendo estranhamente irritado quando arrastou sua cadeira para trás e saiu, sem mais uma palavra.

~.~

Enquanto isso, numa parte bem diferente daquele castelo, Minerva McGonagall finalmente despertou, mas não abriu imediatamente os olhos. Depois de alguns segundos ela girou na cama e murmurou um palavrão quando sua mão pousou num travesseiro vazio em vez da barba macia que estava esperando, então sentou-se e consultou o relógio, que marcava muito além do horário em que deveria ter sido acordada.

Depois de se espreguiçar, se levantou e abriu as cortinas para a magnífica manhã de agosto que brilhava lá fora. Suspirou, momentaneamente aborrecida com seja lá qual for o compromisso que exigiu seu marido tão cedo, mas não teve tempo de ficar irritada com ele, porque encontrou em seguida uma rosa vermelha deixada junto com um bilhete escrito em uma letra fina e inclinada sobre seu criado-mudo.

"Bom dia, minha querida.

Desculpe-me por não tê-la acordado antes de sair conforme combinamos, mas não tive coragem interromper um sono tão pacífico e restaurador. Você não imagina como fica graciosa trajando apenas a camisola e tendo o rosto pairando no mar negro do seu cabelo espalhado sobre o travesseiro, não sabe quão adoráveis são seus suspiros adormecidos e seus dedos enrolados nos lençóis, tampouco quão divino é o seu cheiro agora... E o quanto lamento ter que deixá-la, ainda que por pouco tempo.

Por isso peço que descanse bastante, para que se recupere de nossas travessuras de ontem e se prepare para as que espero repetir esta noite.

Vemo-nos no jantar.

Com amor,

A"

Ela sorriu para si mesma, admirando a capacidade de Dumbledore de, com um simples gesto, tornar suas ausências muitíssimo mais suportáveis. O que, no entanto, não significava que não fosse receber uma bronca por isso quando retornasse.

Uma vez definitivamente desperta, a professora se arrumou rapidamente, passou sem muita atenção pela correspondência trazida pela coruja junto com o jornal e recusou a oferta de café na cama de seu elfo pessoal. Estava muito curiosa para rever seus colegas e comprovar até que ponto eles poderiam ainda estar desconfiados. Porque se a noite passada por um triz não tinha arruinado tudo, poderia ao menos ter plantado a suspeita novamente entre eles.

Finalmente deixou seus aposentos e já estava alcançando a porta do escritório quando se surpreendeu com a aparição do mais jovem de seus colegas de trabalho, irrompendo porta adentro rápido como um raio. Por algum motivo desconhecido, Severus Snape parecia ainda mais mal-humorado que de costume.

– Vocês dois me fizeram de idiota! – ele declarou, o tom de voz baixo e firme, o dedo em riste na direção do rosto dela.

– Bom dia para você também, Severus – Minerva rebateu com um meio sorriso de incomensurável desdém. – E, por favor, seja mais específico. Fazê-lo de idiota não é algo assim tão incomum.

E o ódio do sonserino dobrou de tamanho. Agora não estava furioso apenas com a estupidez de seus colegas e as enganações em que até mesmo ele confiara tão cegamente, mas principalmente consigo, que se deixara tão facilmente fazer de joguete nas mãos daquela dupla de manipuladores vis.

– Aquela encenação na reunião de ontem, eu não acredito que compactuei com aquilo! Diga-me, McGonagall, minha participação também estava planejada ou foi apenas um reforço ocasional para suas mentiras? Recuso-me a crer que eu seja assim tão previsível e estúpido para ter sido usado daquela maneira sem nem ao menos notar nada. E, pior, também não havia percebido o que realmente há entre vocês.

Minerva arqueou a sobrancelhas, estarrecida. O que teria dado errado? Era um plano tão bom... Uma lástima! E o que lhe restava agora era negar e pedir a Albus para convencê-lo mais tarde.

Felizmente, ela era muito boa em negar.

– Você não está fazendo sentido algum.

– Claro, é inútil falar com você – o bruxo exclamou com o pescoço espichado na direção da porta que dava para os aposentos da outra. – Onde ele está?

– Quem?

– Dumbledore!

Repentinamente a irritação de Snape parecia ter se tornado contagiosa. Porque se não fosse tudo verdade, seria realmente um grande insulto tal tipo de insinuação. Oras, onde já se viu intrometer-se assim na vida pessoal de alguém?!

– Ah, então é disso que você está falando. Francamente, não acredito que ainda insista nesse assunto – a bruxa desdenhou tão tranquilamente que seria capaz de abalar a convicção de qualquer um, mesmo assim Snape ainda estava zangado demais para se deixar convencer facilmente. – Mas se é o diretor que lhe interessa, vá procurá-lo em sua torre.

– Onde ele não está, e provavelmente também não passou a noite.

– Onde Dumbledore dorme ou não já não é da nossa conta.

– Da minha certamente não, mas quanto a você...

– O que está tentando insinuar, _rapaz_?

O uso daquela última palavra, banhado de desprezo como havia sido emitida, lembrou o professor de sua época de aluno (não muito distante), de quão impressionante a figura da vice-diretora sempre havia sido e quão imprudente seria desafiá-la. Mesmo assim juntou o que lhe restava de coragem para responder, embora agora já demonstrasse bem menos petulância do que quando chegou.

– Que vocês dois estão tendo um caso.

A frase ecoou pela sala por meio minuto do mais completo silêncio. Mesmo indignado como estava até então, Snape reconheceu que tinha sido duro demais. Por mais que a verdade precisasse vir à tona, havia maneiras menos rudes de fazer isso.

– Saia imediatamente da minha sala – a voz dela estava como um chicote, o brilho de aço em seus olhos mais perigoso do que nunca.

– Agora vai bancar a ofendida?

– Acontece que _estou _ofendida! Não é minha culpa se a inteligência e o bom senso o abandonaram completamente, mas me recuso a escutá-lo enquanto estiver intratável dessa maneira. Que não goste de mim é compreensível, e até recíproco. Mas tamanho desrespeito com o diretor, que presa tanto a sua amizade, está muito abaixo do pouco que eu esperava de você.

– Espere, eu não...

– Não, eu não vou contar nada pra ele. Assim como você, devo muito a Albus Dumbledore. Detestaria vê-lo decepcionado dessa forma.

Os olhos escuros dele cresceram em preocupação e remorso. E no momento em que Snape assentiu humildemente e deixou a sala, Minerva soube que havia vencido, ao menos por hora, mais esse problema.

Todavia, voltou a chamar seu elfo doméstico e pediu-lhe apenas um chá. Porque a conversa com o colega havia lhe roubado todo o apetite.

~.~

Algumas horas depois, num canto mais afastado e obscuro do Beco Diagonal, Poppy Pomfrey, Pomona Sprout e Holanda Hooch estavam sentadas num pequeno café, almoçando rodeadas de sacolas de compras. A enfermeira e a professora conversavam animadamente sobre um vestido especialmente formoso (e caro) de uma vitrine próxima, enquanto a instrutora de vôo mantinha escondidos por trás dos óculos escuros os olhos semi-cerrados que ardiam terrivelmente, tanto pela ressaca quanto pela noite mal dormida.

E que noite deliciosamente mal dormida! A lembrança disso a fez abrir um sorriso perverso e soltar um suspiro, até ter de balançar a cabeça para retornar ao presente aborrecido de cores e tecidos da moda proclamado por suas colegas. Mas bastou aquele rápido balançar de cabeça para ter um vislumbre muito rápido de uma longa barba branca que lhe chamou a atenção. Olhando melhor, avistou nada mais nada menos que o grande Albus Dumbledore de braços dados com uma moça desconhecida, deslizando furtivamente para uma dentro joalheria do outro lado da rua.

– Hey, quem é aquela com o Dumbledore?

As cabeças das outras imediatamente viraram-se para a mesma direção. Ainda podiam vê-lo perfeitamente através da vitrine, debruçando-se sobre o balcão juntamente com a mesma mulher de antes. Mulher essa que era alta e elegante, com longos cabelos ruivos e um corpo invejável, e que cochichava com ele com um sorriso tão amplo e satisfeito que chegava a ser revoltante.

– Que absurdo! – exclamou madame Pomfrey, consternada. Já tinha se acostumado tanto a imaginá-lo envolvido com sua amiga Minerva que vê-lo ao lado de outra pessoa na sua mente significava nada menos que o mais traiçoeiro dos adultérios. – Essa moça deve ter idade pra ser o que, bisneta dele?

– Mas ele nunca comentou que tinha uma... – Sprout rebateu, completamente incrédula.

– Biscate?

– Rolanda! – as outras duas a repreenderam em uníssono, como já estava se tornando costume quando a bruxa passava dos limites.

O atendente tirou uma caixinha de dentro do balcão e entregou a Dumbledore, que por sua vez o examinou e repassou para a ruiva, que assentiu enfaticamente e disse algo que os fez rir. Então ela tirou de lá um anel e o experimentou no próprio dedo antes de devolvê-lo para a caixinha, com a qual o atendente sumiu de vista por alguns momentos, e depois retornou devolvendo-a já embalada numa sacola. Nessa hora a moça estava tão contente que deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Dumbledore que o fez sorrir e corar ao mesmo tempo.

– Pode não ser nada disso do que parece. Eles podem ser só amigos... – Sprout ainda tentou defendê-lo, mas mesmo para ela seu argumento parecia fraco demais.

– Só me diga onde encontrar um amigo que me leve numa joalheria pra escolher um presente – Hooch zombou, apontando para o estabelecimento em questão de forma nada discreta. – Ele está comendo ela, isso sim.

– Eu confesso que estou bastante decepcionada – comentou Pomfrey enquanto os assistia saírem de braços dados da joalheria, contentíssimos. – Esperava mais do Albus.

– Que isso, meninas. Também não é assim. Eles podem muito bem estar apaixonados ou...

– Ela está de olho na fama dele e o Albus está de olho naqueles peitos! – retrucou Rolanda, sem tirar os olhos do suposto casal que sumia de vista dobrando uma esquina. – Sinceramente, Pomona, você deve ser a única que ainda acredita naquele papo furado de "poder do amor" que aquele cafajeste tanto diz.

– Nossa, é impressão minha ou você anda realmente chateada com o Dumbledore ultimamente?

– É verdade – concordou a professora de herbologia. – Isso ainda é por causa daquela brincadeira que ele e a Minerva fizeram com você?

– Acontece que eu soube de primeira mão de umas histórias sobre aquele velho sacana que as deixariam de cabelo em pé – não querendo revelar sua fonte, a instrutora de vôo rapidamente tratou de mudar de assunto. – Vai ver foi por isso que a Minerva não quis ficar com ele.

– Isso se ela souber – rebateu Pomona.

– Isso se ela se importar – completou Hooch.

– Droga, vamos logo falar pra ela? – propôs Poppy, levantando o braço para chamar o garçom e pedir a conta.

* * *

**n/a:** Mil perdões pela demora e obrigada a pela paciência. Eu amo vcs!

E pra vc que tá lendo isso aqui e não comentou até agora, a chance é essa. Deixe seu review e me faça feliz.

**Uhura:** Eu sei, deveria ter atualizado há séculos. Mas a vida anda corrida e sei que vc entende.

**CSCrouch:** Sim, será engraçadíssima. Já estou com uma porção de ideias, e essa continuação será ainda mais doida q a anterior!

**DannyMcStreep:** Obrigada. Pois é, o foco da trama continua sendo ADMM, mas além do Abe e a Rolanda eu estou sim pensando em pelo menos mais um casal... Porém isso é surpresa ;)

**Mamma Corleone:** Sdds de ti, guria! E quem disse que eu não amo o Abe tbm? Saiba que ele é o segundo da minha lista, hahaha. Ser velho só aumenta seu charme.

**Lilyzinha Potter:** Muitíssimo obrigada pelo review e continue por aqui, viu?


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Especulações II_**

**Capítulo 2.**

Ao chegar no Salão Principal, Minerva estranhou um pouco as expressões sérias e preocupadas nos rostos de suas três colegas. Mesmo assim, repreendendo-se pela própria desconfiança, cumprimentou-as e se sentou em seu lugar de costume. O jantar já havia sido servido, mas Albus e Filius ainda não estavam presentes, e Snape, talvez por seu pouco apreço habitual pela companhia dos colegas ou por ainda sofrer o efeito das ameaças escutadas naquela manhã, decidira seguir o exemplo de Sybill e comer sozinho em seus aposentos particulares.

A vice diretora se serviu de um pernil especialmente apetitoso, mas antes mesmo de provar a primeira garfada já foi bombardeada com o relato do que suas amigas haviam visto pela manhã no Beco Diagonal, juntamente com os comentários nada respeitosos do que madame Hooch pensava disso.

– Uma moça? – McGonagall indagou com toda a tranqüilidade ao fim da narrativa, sua mente afiada tratando de desvendar esse pequeno mistério.

– Uma piranha, isso sim – corrigiu Rolanda, mas as outras lhe deram olhares repreensivos o bastante para que a fizessem se calar.

– Era uma ruiva bastante bonita? – inquiriu a professora de Transfigurações, ainda totalmente impassível.

– Ué, você já sabia? – estranhou Pomona, tanto surpresa quanto decepcionada com a aparente indiferença de sua amiga. Esperava indignação, ciúme o ao menos despeito, mas não havia nem sinal de qualquer coisa que apontasse para algum sentimento relacionado à Dumbledore.

– Sim... Imaginei que fosse de Anabelle que vocês estavam falando. E te advirto que ela não é nada disso que você disse, Rolanda. Trata-se de uma excelente pessoa.

– E ela e Albus...? – Poppy perguntou, sem conseguir reprimir a careta que a idéia lhe causava.

– Não é da conta de ninguém – Minerva interrompeu secamente, tentando em vão se esquivar do assunto.

– Mas eles saem juntos, não é? – insistiu a professora Sprout.

Era claro que elas não parariam a menos que encontrassem um verdadeiro escândalo. E se era pra continuar escondendo a verdade, talvez McGonagall tivesse que lhes dar um.

– Ocasionalmente – Minerva finalmente disse, sem encontrar outra alternativa que não fosse concordar com os disparates que havia escutado e torcer para que isso não lhe criasse um problema ainda maior. – Se dão muito bem, na verdade eu até invejo o bom relacionamento dos dois.

– Então por que ainda não a conhecemos? – Poppy voltou a questionar, um tanto desconfiada. – Ele sempre faz questão de apresentar os amigos quando vem ao castelo...

– Shhh, meninas – foi a vez de Pomona interromper, para o grande alívio de McGonagall. – _O assunto_ está chegando.

E estava mesmo: conversando animadamente com Filius Flitwick, Albus Dumbledore acabara de cruzar as portas do Salão, completamente ignorante dos mexericos equivocados a seu respeito.

– E falando no diabo – a instrutora de vôo zombou, virando o que restava da sua cerveja amanteigada com um fungado de desdém.

– Boa noite – cumprimentou professor de feitiços, esganiçada e alegremente.

– Olá, senhoras – disse o diretor com uma vênia cortês.

– Boa noite – responderam as três em uníssono, mas olhando apenas na direção de Flitwick. Não contente em ignorar seu empregador, madame Hooch ainda soltou um discreto "canalha" entre um forjado ataque de tosse.

Enquanto os dois professores se acomodavam, Pomfrey, Sprout e Hooch se levantaram empurrando suas cadeiras para trás tão ruidosa e subitamente que pareceu um gesto um tanto rude, e então saíram cochichando entre si, inclusive deixando parte da comida abandonada no prato. Como se não bastasse, elas ainda seguiram lançando olhares maldosos por sobre os ombros até sumirem de vista.

– Tudo isso ainda é por causa de quarta-feira passada? – perguntou o diretor, completamente aturdido com a desfeita que acabara de sofrer. – Era só brincadeira, afinal.

– Não sei – retrucou o baixinho, dando de ombros. Estava muito mais interessado no maravilhoso cheiro do pernil do que no humor estranho das colegas. – Penso que mulheres não perdoem tão fácil.

Albus assentiu, compreendendo muito bem o que o amigo queria dizer. E perante o olhar firme que viu em sua esposa, temeu redescobrir isso em breve.

– Nós temos que conversar – ela pediu aos murmúrios, encobrindo esse gesto com um gole de sua taça.

– Perdoe-me por esta manhã, e também por meu atraso agora – ele sussurrou de volta, apressado como se estivesse em meio a uma confissão de culpa. – Sei que disse que...

– _Depois_ – Minerva sibilou um tanto autoritariamente, mas imediatamente se arrependeu perante a preocupação que isso causou nos olhos de Dumbledore. Por isso deu um aperto suave na mão do bruxo a seu lado por baixo da mesa, somado a um sorriso tão significativo que o tranqüilizou imediatamente.

O resto o jantar prosseguiu num silêncio tranquilo, quebrado apenas pelo ocasional tilintar dos talheres e uma ou outra expressão elogiosa ao trabalho feito pelos elfos da cozinha.

~.~

Pouco tempo depois e já em seus aposentos, Minerva McGonagall sentou-se perante sua penteadeira, examinando-se atentamente ao espelho. Não importava o quanto seu marido fosse galante sobre sua aparência, o tempo fora implacável. E ali estavam as pequenas marcas que o tempo deixara nos cantos de seus olhos e os fios brancos que já se faziam visíveis dentre a cabeleira negra, como conseqüência disso. Um gesto de varinha e os fios grisalhos desapareceram, uma poção aplicada sobre a pele e suas rugas se suavizaram.

"Mas por quanto tempo?" a bruxa perguntou a si mesma, com seus lábios sumindo numa linha finíssima de irritação. Achou-se ridícula pela própria vaidade e por ter que apelar para esse tipo de artifício para remoçar alguns anos, mas tampouco se sentia capaz de deixar-se vencer assim tão facilmente pela velhice.

Felizmente havia algo para distraí-la desse pensamento tão lúgubre. Ou melhor, _alguém_.

A bruxa sorriu ao ouvir o barulho de sua estante de livros se arrastando pelo chão de pedra, antes mesmo do cantarolar contente (de _Easy Living_, de Billie Holiday) que o sucedeu. Obviamente era Albus Dumbledore, já vestindo seu pijama azul escuro estampado de pequenas luas crescentes prateadas, devidamente enrolado em seu mais felpudo roupão lilás e calçando suas confortabilíssimas pantufas em forma de hipogrifo. Por alguns instantes permaneceu encostado ao umbral da porta, segurando-a aberta pela maçaneta e assistindo Minerva pentear os cabelos com nada menos que adoração nos cintilantes olhos azuis.

– Living for you is easy living. It's easy to live when you're in love, – o bruxo continuou cantando enquanto se aproximava – and I'm so in love. There's nothing in life but you.

Ele parou junto de onde ela estava sentada, tomou-a pelas mãos e puxou-a para seus braços. E McGonagall fechou os olhos e se deixou abraçar, sorrindo contra os lábios macios emoldurados pela barba grisalha que agora fazia cócegas em seu rosto. Cada rosto se inclinou para um lado diferente, de modo a permitir que as partes superiores de suas línguas se provassem plenamente. O sorvete de limão se misturou à hortelã da pasta de dente de forma tão carinhosa e eficaz que ela findou um beijo com um suspiro contente, para então apoiar o rosto no peito dele, uma das mãos atravessando a barba para percorrer o peito largo dele.

– Senti sua falta hoje – ele disse e, mesmo sem levantar o olhar, Minerva sabia que seu marido estava sorrido.

– Só por isso eu o perdôo – ela brincou e soltou-se, partindo na direção do banheiro.

Dumbledore tirou o roupão e o vestiu no encosto da cadeira, em seguida deu a volta na cama e se largou em seu lado, esperando. Não demorou nada pra ela reaparecer na porta em meio a uma nuvem de perfume tão agradável que deu a Albus a certeza de que sua esposa tinha algo mais que uma calma noite de sono em mente.

– Como foi com Anabelle?

– Ótimo, tivemos uma tarde realmente muito agradável. Mas como você soube que eu estava com ela?

– Eu sei de todos os seus passos, meu querido – Minerva afirmou enquanto caminhava, e finalmente se sentou na cama com um sorriso arrogante, muito satisfeita com a completa surpresa estampada do rosto de seu esposo. – "Vigilância constante", como diria Alastor.

Ele estendeu o braço para que ela se aconchegasse e soltou uma meia risada, em parte envaidecido por essa posse ciumenta que ela demonstrava, em parte por preocupação com o que ela pudesse ter descoberto. Sabia que deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso, mas tudo estaria bem, contanto que ela não soubesse exatamente a natureza de sua pequena excursão ao Beco Diagonal. Tudo o que tinha de fazer era mudar de um pouco o rumo do assunto o mais discretamente possível.

– Nós passeamos, fizemos umas compras e depois tomei chá com ela e as crianças. A propósito, os meninos perguntaram por você.

– Duvido muito. Quem se lembraria da avó chata quando se está sendo entupido de doces às escondidas?

– Bom Merlin, você estava mesmo me espionando! – Albus exclamou, rindo. – Mas isso não é totalmente verdade: as crianças te amam. Aliás, não há como não amar você.

Ele virou-se um pouco de lado, puxando a coxa dela em torno de si para obrigá-la a fazer o mesmo. Então beijaram-se novamente, com uma das mãos dela acariciando o rosto barbudo enquanto a outro procurava entrar sob a camisa de seu pijama.

Logo a boca arfante do bruxo desceu pelo pescoço dela, a mão voltando a subir por sua coxa, tomando um rumo já esperado... Quando ela girou sobre ele.

– Onde está o meu presente? – a bruxa perguntou em desafio, um brilho maquiavélico em seus olhos enquanto se sentava sobre ele, apreciando sua expressão completamente estarrecia. – Ou você não vai querer me convencer que sua ida na joalheria não foi pensando no nosso aniversário daqui duas semanas?

– Agora já é demais! Como você sabe sobre tudo isso?

– Mágica?

– Não me faça apelar para as cócegas novamente, mulher – Dumbledore ameaçou, suas mãos subindo para cobrir-lhe os seios mesmo através do tecido fino da camisola.

– Ok, você venceu – ela brincou e se debruçou pra frente, até que sua cabeça estivesse novamente repousando no ombro dele e um par de mãos de dedos longos começassem a descer por suas costas. – Pomona, Poppy e Rolanda te viram de braço dado com Anabelle no Beco. Só que elas entenderam completamente errado modo amoroso como se tratam e estão achando que ela é sua amante ou algo do tipo.

Então houve um silêncio tão longo que Minerva teve de levantar o rosto para encarar os olhos azuis muito abertos, como se estivessem assustados. Bem, não era mesmo de se esperar que ele fosse levar absolutamente tudo na brincadeira.

– Você não pode estar falando sério! – ele exclamou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos como se quisesse se levantar.

E a outra entendeu bem que tinha acabado de quebrar completamente o clima. Por isso ajeitou a alça de sua camisola de volta no lugar e se sentou ao lado dele, preparando-se para o que prometia ser uma conversa bem menos agradável que a anterior.

– Infelizmente estou. O pior é que eu não tive como negar sem nos expor e... Posso ter dado a entender que elas não estavam completamente enganadas nisso.

– Bem, isso explica a maneira nada amigável com que elas estão me tratando ultimamente – o bruxo afirmou, mais que um pouco de ressentimento expresso na voz.

– Está zangado comigo?

– Estou farto dos seus planos e trapaças. Não me importo em atender as tuas vontades, mas envolver nossos filhos nisso é mais do que eu posso suportar.

– Está bem, Albus. Você está certo – McGonagall afirmou e isso fez as sobrancelhas dele saltarem pra cima, mais surpresas do que estiveram a noite toda. Então se virou de costas pra ele, alcançou a beirada da cama e calçou seus chinelos. – Eu deveria ter contado a elas que na verdade vocês são pai e filha. Ou melhor ainda, deveria ter admitido que ela é _nossa_ filha, assim não teríamos mais nada a esconder.

– Você é impossível mesmo! – ele retrucou enquanto também se levantava, mas a essa altura a outra já tinha saído do quarto. – Minerva, volte aqui! Onde você...? Minerva!

Dumbledore recuperou seu roupão e as pantufas e foi encontrá-la na sala, sentada no sofá e olhando fixamente pra frente, encarando a parede com tanta intensidade que poderia ter feito um buraco através dela. Ela sequer o olhou quando ele se aproximou e ficou parado de pé bem ao seu lado, achando graça da capacidade dela de ficar furiosa mesmo quando ele não havia feito nada de errado.

– O que a parede fez de tão ruim assim? – ele perguntou, sua voz rouca já de volta ao tom suave de antes.

– A parede? Nada. É uma excelente parede, nunca me questiona.

Dumbledore sorriu. O sarcasmo dela ficava ainda mais delicioso quando estava irritada.

– Minerva, por favor, venha pra cama.

– Pensei que estivesse farto de mim e minhas "trapaças" – ela citou, mas quando o encarou havia um leve avermelhado em volta daquele olhar cortante que derreteu ainda mais o coração do bruxo.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, e novamente McGonagall virou os olhos para o outro lado.

– Eu me expressei mal, estava chateado. Vamos, querida, não faz sentido nenhum eu deixar a minha torre que vir dormir noutra cama vazia.

– Pois então volte pra lá.

– Tabby... – Albus insistiu, tomando delicadamente a mão dela na sua.

– Você acha que eu gosto dessa situação? – ela perguntou, puxando a própria mão de volta. – Acha que eu gosto de me esconder como se estivéssemos fazendo algo de errado?

– Às vezes parece que sim.

– Ora, seu grande...

– Não tente reverter as coisas – Dumbledore a interrompeu firmemente. – Eu ainda estou aborrecido e você não vai conseguir me manipular pra tirar alguma culpa de mim quando foi você que agiu mal.

– Ah, agi mesmo? – ela coaxou em desafio, à beira das lágrimas.

E o outro chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas calou-se bem a tempo. Então suspirou longamente, passou o braço em torno dos ombros dela e foi puxando-a gentilmente contra si até que estivessem novamente abraçados. Ainda ninou-a assim bom tempo, alisando seu cabelo e suas costas e deixando um ou outro beijo sobre sua cabeça até ter certeza de que ela já tivesse se acalmado.

– Compreendo que tenha feito o melhor que pôde, minha querida. Mas parte importante desse maravilhoso casamento que você estava tentando proteger inclui o fato de que nós sempre decidimos tudo juntos. E eu gostaria mesmo de ter discutido a esse respeito contigo antes que ficasse tarde demais para obliviá-las.

– Acho que não podemos mais simplesmente apagar suas memórias. Seria complicado e arriscado demais – ela concluiu, soltando-se dele com um suspiro resignado. – Fomos longe demais com isso, a coisa toda é uma maldita bola de neve.

– O que está feito está feito – Albus disse e se levantou, então estendeu a mão pra ela num gesto de reconciliação. – Então que tal uma trégua? Você sabe bem que eu não consigo dormir direito sem tê-la comigo.

– Você vai me mostrar meu anel? – ela negociou em tom de chiste, aceitando a mão dele sem contudo levantar-se.

– Se te mostrar você vai querer prová-lo e se colocá-lo no dedo não irá tirá-lo – o outro respondeu negando com a cabeça e puxou-a pra cima, aliviado que tivessem voltado às habituais provocações bem humoradas. – Assim eu te adiantaria o presente e deixaria o nosso aniversário tão insuportavelmente sem graça que teria que te dar outra coisa.

– Eu não reclamaria por isso.

– Um diamante por ano está mais que de bom tamanho – ele gracejou e enlaçou-a por trás, levando-a consigo na direção do quarto. – Vamos. E chega de maquinações por hoje.

* * *

**n/a: **Muito obrigada pelos reviews e visualizações. Aliás, você que leu e ainda não comentou, faça-o agora. Vamos lá, deixe sua opinião e fala uma autora muito feliz :)

**Pam: **Não sei a Minerva chegaria ao ponto de castrá-lo, porque isso prejudicaria ela mesma, mas duvido que o Albus seja assim tão louco confrontá-la nesse ponto. E a Anabelle pode parecer ter idade pra ser bisneta dele, mas a Min só tem idade pra ser mãe dela.

**Uhura:** Olha aí eu, vencendo Florbela e Jotaká. Tô podendo, hein guria? Fico lisonjeada que goste tanto, foi realmente um belo elogio.

**Lilyzinha Potter:** Caramba, você está mesmo gostando! Obrigada por comentar com tanto entusiasmo. Espero que este capítulo tenha agradado, e prometo escrever logo o próximo.

**Minie McG:** Primeiramente, que nickname legal! ^^ Leu Especulações 5 vezes? Uau, obrigada, esse tipo de coisa incentiva bastante a gente a escrever. E que bom que você gosta tanto da minha escrita! Se puder, dê uma olhadinha nas minhas outras fics. Eu praticamente só escrevo ADMM, e imagino que você vai gostar delas.

Um beijo e até breve.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo especialmente dedicado à Lilyzinha Potter e seus vários reviews de incentivo. Um beijo, guria!

**_Especulações_**

**Capítulo 3.**

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira Albus Dumbledore deu três batidinhas na porta do gabinete de Minerva McGonagall para se anunciar, então a abriu e a atravessou, sem tampouco esperar por resposta alguma. Encontrou a professora sentada em sua escrivaninha, atando uma carta na pata de uma das corujas do castelo, e ganhou um sorriso curto e um aceno à guisa de cumprimento.

O tabuleiro de xadrez estava posicionado sobre a mesinha de centro bem em frente ao sofá, e as peças do jogo haviam sido dispostas para o início de uma partida. O bruxo achou aquilo curioso, mas mesmo assim se sentou e esperou que ela despedisse a coruja e se juntasse a ele. Estranhamente, quando ela o fez, foi juntamente com uma ordem às peças brancas, impelindo um de seus peões duas casas à frente. E ele respondeu automaticamente, colocando também um peão negro a caminho do campo adversário. Depois de pensar um pouco a professora moveu outro peão, e ele um cavalo. E assim sucessivamente por mais algumas rodadas, com ela ponderando cuidadosamente cada jogada e o outro lhe respondendo imediata e impulsivamente.

Claro que em poucos minutos McGonagall tinha a partida ganha, sem que ele tivesse [ou menos se importasse em ter] nenhuma possibilidade de virar o jogo.

– Você podia ao menos tentar – ela disse, observando sua torre abater-lhe o segundo cavalo.

– Xadrez de bruxo é bem menos divertido quando nós estamos _realmente jogando _– o outro retrucou fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão. – Aliás, me esclareça porque é que estamos mesmo fazendo isso.

– Achei que seria bom jogarmos de verdade ao menos algumas vezes, apenas no caso de ainda estarmos sob suspeita. Ajudaria a sustentar nosso álibi, não acha?

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram com visível incredulidade e então o bruxo cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho, abandonando de vez a partida.

– Você está ficando paranóica.

– Diria que sou cuidadosa.

– Diria que está obcecada – ele corrigiu e suspirou descontente. – E se eu precisar desses artifícios sempre que quiser passar algum tempo contigo, então é melhor revermos esse plano, porque está deixando muito a desejar.

McGonagall chegou mais perto e pousou a mão no joelho dele, atraindo para si um olhar de carinho e ao mesmo tempo frustração que a fez morder o lábio de apreensão.

A princípio o casal havia dado boas risadas à custa da conspiração de seus colegas para uni-los quando ambos já se amavam tanto e há tanto tempo. Chegaram ao ponto de fantasiar como seria e o que fariam se e quando fossem descobertos. Coisas bobas, bonitas e utópicas, como poder usar alianças ou finalmente apresentar sua família aos amigos e ver o alvoroço que isso causaria em todos.

Mas pouco a pouco as coisas foram ficando mais perigosas e tensas. Meia dúzia de vezes estiveram a beira de serem desmascarados e isso serviu para novamente alertá-los de quanto o segredo continuava sendo necessário. No entanto, fingir era exaustivo. E Minerva reconhecia que, por mais paciente e compassivo que seu esposo tivesse se mostrado com seus planos até a agora, a coisa toda estava se tornando insuportável.

– Ainda está chateado comigo?

– Contigo não, minha querida, apenas com a situação – ele admitiu e cobriu a mão dela com a sua, então a levou aos lábios para um longo beijo, como que para afirmar que não se ressentia.

E ela aproveitou a posição de sua mão e mudou-a para afagar-lhe brevemente o rosto antes de puxá-lo mais próximo. Isso levou instintivamente Dumbledore a esperar por um beijo, mas McGonagall esquivou-se um pouco mais de lado, para alcançar-lhe a orelha.

– Acho que então eu deveria compensá-lo de alguma forma – a bruxa sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, usando a própria respiração somada a um suave roçar de lábios no lóbulo da orelha do bruxo para causar-lhe um premeditado arrepio. – E sei bem como deixá-lo contente.

Novamente ele esperou por um beijo, e outra vez ela escapou de seu alcance. Mais ainda que isso, para sua completa perplexidade, McGonagall se levantou e lhe sorriu com ares de mistério.

– O que está aprontando agora, Tabby?

– Tenho uma surpresa pra você. Não olhe – ela ordenou e puxou ambas as mãos dele sobre o rosto, cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Depois deu a volta no sofá, observando o malicioso sorriso de antecipação que se formava no rosto do momentaneamente cego Dumbledore.

– Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou, rindo na direção dos passos que escutava.

– Espere ... – a bruxa pediu, então os passos deram a volta, retornando pra ele. – Só um pouquinho mais...

Albus sentiu a presença dela se aproximando, a voz muito próxima, chegando-se a seu lado, até sentar com a perna colada na dele. E o pobre homem já estava prestes a explodir de ansiedade quando os sussurros de sua consorte retornaram-lhe ao ouvido, liberando enfim sua visão para qualquer que fosse a tal surpresa que ela havia planejado:

– Pronto, já pode abrir.

– Ah!

-/-

Ao mesmo tempo, na cozinha do castelo, as professoras mais conspiradoras do quadro docente se reuniam para encher suas cestas de piquenique para aproveitar o resto da manhã sob o sol ameno à beira do lago enquanto teciam censuras ferrenhas ao gosto de seu patrão por ruivas absurdamente mais jovens. Recentemente Pomona havia se lembrado de ter lecionado para a jovem em questão há não muitos anos, e que Anabelle Phoenix era realmente uma aluna tão brilhante da grifinória que na época ninguém vira nada de incomum nas aulas avançadas que ela tomara com o diretor para fazer sabe-se lá o que. E como se não bastasse isso para escandalizá-las até os ossos, após inquirir discretamente todas as suas conhecidas sobre o assunto, Poppy descobrira que atualmente se tratava de uma senhora casada.

Como podemos ver, quando se tratava de fofocas, mesmo a Scotland Yard estava muito aquém dos esforços detetivescos das bruxas de Hogwarts. Claro que estavam todas redondamente enganadas e, se estivessem mais preocupadas com a verdade do que com a diversão de continuar especulando sobre as indecências da vida particular do diretor, já teriam notado as pistas gritantes que tinham diante de si.

Era tanto desprezo por Dumbledore que até se esqueceram de ficar zangadas com McGonagall pelos acontecimentos da quarta-feira anterior. Muito pelo contrário, a companhia da vice-diretora passou a ser ainda mais apreciada, levando-se em consideração que dentre os demais ela era de longe a única pessoa conhecedora do assunto. Tendo-lhes pregado uma terrível peça ou não, ela ainda poderia ser uma informante boa demais pra se deixar passar.

Por isso mesmo, poucos minutos depois, Rolanda Hooch atravessou a sala da aula de Transfigurações com pressa, na direção do escritório particular de sua amiga e colega. Já tinha aberto a boca para chamá-la, a mão a poucos centímetros de alcançar a maçaneta, quando escutou o primeiro gemido.

A instrutora de vôo estacou no lugar, incrédula e de ouvido atento colado na porta. O ambiente estava totalmente silencioso e ela quase chegou a pensar que estivesse imaginando coisas, quando o mesmo som se repetiu. Esse gemido foi mais longo e ela pôde distingui-lo como sendo masculino e familiar, mas só comprovou a quem pertencia quando escutou a mesma voz exclamar:

– Hummm, tão gostosa.

Era Albus Dumbledore. Na sala da Minerva. Gemendo mansinho.

Seus olhos amarelos se arregalaram ao máximo de surpresa, só pra depois se estreitarem num sorriso sapeca. Minha nossa! Depois de toda uma semana de especulações, suspeitas, armadilhas e reviravoltas, ela havia esbarrado numa prova incontestável de que ele e Minerva estavam definitivamente juntos... Mas então e a tal ruiva?

Canalha!

A bruxa tinha de se lembrar de brigar com Abe mais tarde pela brincadeira acerca da sexualidade do irmão. Quase perdera um galeão por causa de um homem que _definitivamente _não era gay.

– Tão bom assim? – perguntou a voz de Minerva lá dentro, num tom aveludado que a amiga não estava acostumada a vê-la usar frequentemente.

Hooch teve de cobrir a boca com as mãos para não rir.

– Celestial – o outro respondeu, e antes de prosseguir houve um curtíssimo momento de silêncio que só fez deixá-la ainda mais curiosa. – Você deve ser a mulher mais habilidosa do mundo.

Então ela ouviu uma tímida risadinha que era difícil de crer que viesse da sempre tão séria professora McGonagall. Sua mente teimava incontrolavelmente em formar possíveis cenas do que eles estavam fazendo lá dentro, cada uma mais lasciva que a outra.

– E eu quero mais.

– Chega. Albus, eu sei bem o quanto você gosta disso, mas três consecutivas já são mais do que suficiente.

Novamente Rolanda segurou o riso. Pelo que conhecia dos Dumbledore, era bem capaz mesmo.

– Só mais um pouquinho, por favor – ele ainda insistiu, manhoso. – Prometo parar na quarta.

– Francamente, na sua idade pode até lhe fazer mal. Ao menos descanse um pouco.

– Seria mais fácil parar se você não fosse tão boa nisso – ele elogiou e novamente a outra riu em resposta. Parecia que estava quase conseguindo convencê-la. – E se eu for bem devagar?

– Tudo bem, mas...

Era demais para a curiosidade de qualquer um! Além disso, Rolanda estava certa de que se não conseguisse pegá-los no flagra os dois encontrariam mais um jeito muito elaborado de continuar negando tudo. Então juntou fôlego, finalmente colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta destrancada e escancarou a porta de uma só vez, gritando:

– AHÁ!

E o que era para ser um flagrante incontestável da devassidão do relacionamento dos dois acabou não revelando nada mais comprometedor do que Dumbledore e McGonagall sentados inocentemente lado a lado no sofá, cada qual com um pratinho de sobremesa na mão cheio de migalhas provenientes de uma torta de limão meio devorada que estava sobre a mesinha de centro, ao lado de um tabuleiro com uma partida inacabada de xadrez de bruxo. Nada demais, sequer pareciam descompostos.

– Algum problema, Rolanda? – perguntou a outra professora, segurando uma pá de bolo no ar como se estivesse prestes a servir uma fatia.

Os olhos de falcão correram pela torta, depois os rostos confusos dos dois, e para a torta novamente. Então era essa a "quarta" do Dumbledore, uma fatia de torta?

Embora Hooch permanecesse completamente imóvel, correu pela sua mente toda uma longa lista de palavrões que jamais deveriam sair da boca de uma dama, muito menos de uma educadora.

– Minerva fez torta de limão – o diretor explicou contentíssimo, o sorriso imenso elevando a ponta de seu bigode sujo pelo doce.

– Sério que era só isso mesmo? – Rolanda perguntou de volta, a decepção mais que evidente na voz.

– Não vejo o motivo da surpresa – Dumbledore rebateu, se aproveitando da distração das duas para sutilmente levitar a tão desejada quarta fatia para seu prato. – Ela é uma cozinheira fantástica.

– Bobagem, você gosta de qualquer coisa que tenha açúcar – McGonagall respondeu com uma risadinha, e parecia verdadeiramente lisonjeada.

– Por um momento pensei que...

– O quê? – Minerva perguntou para a amiga, curiosa em descobrir o motivo de sua chegada tão abrupta em sua sala.

– Eu estava escutando atrás da porta e, com todos esses gemidos, exclamações e galanteios, tive a impressão de que estivessem transando.

Iniciou-se assim um longo e intenso silêncio constrangido. Rolanda sorriu amarelo e Albus engoliu amedrontado seu pedaço de torta, observando sua mulher fechar os olhos por um momento, provavelmente contando mentalmente até dez para manter a calma.

– E eu que achei que comer escondido para não ter que dividir com os outros já fosse travessura o bastante – ele enfim brincou para desanuviar o clima, mas nenhuma delas foi capaz de rir.

– Escutando atrás da porta? – a diretora da Grifinória perguntou secamente, então respirou profundamente, as narinas de abrindo num sinal evidente de raiva.

– É, quer dizer, eu vinha te convidar pra vir conosco até o lago pra um piquenique. Mas vocês estão ocupados, então... – a outra meio que se desculpou enquanto se levantava e caminhava de costas na direção da porta, ainda escancarada. – Sério, desculpem. Deve ter um pouco a ver com todas essas especulações a respeito de vocês dois como casal.

Não houve nenhuma resposta, exceto Dumbledore balançando a cabeça lentamente.

– Bobagem a minha, vocês são caretas demais para esse tipo de coisa, certo? – Rolanda ainda tentou brincar com um risinho nervoso, mas não parecia ter sobrado muito humor na sala depois de sua chegada. – Bem, então... A gente se vê. Tchau.

A porta bateu de leve, seguida por passos apressados e o murmúrio de "merdamerdamerdamerda" repetido como um mantra até que escutassem o clique da segunda maçaneta, da porta que dava para o corredor. Então ele suspirou de alívio, e ela bufou de ódio.

– Aqui, de porta aberta! – Minerva exclamou, levantando-se furiosa. – Ela certamente acha que somos estúpidos.

– Se bem que... – Albus propôs com uma piscadela, então deixou seu pratinho junto ao dela sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Não.

– Ora, vamos, acaso vai me dizer que também não ficou com vontade? – o bruxo insistiu, levantando-se de braços abertos para o abraço do qual ela se esquivou agilmente, marchando de um lado para o outro.

– Aparentemente sou careta demais para esse tipo de coisa – McGonagall citou com exagerado sarcasmo, fazendo-o rir.

– Eu também adoraria desmenti-la, minha querida. Mas tanto quanto seria divertido me gabar de nossas pequenas aventuras íntimas, temo que isso tornaria inúteis todos os nossos esforços anteriores – com um movimento simples com a mão, a porta se trancou por um feitiço. – E que tal agora?

– Não.

– Vem cá, Tabby, você sabe o que o açúcar faz comigo – choramingou Dumbledore, e dessa vez a outra não fugiu de seus braços. – Ela não vai voltar tão cedo. Falou algo sobre levar as outras pra um piquenique, não foi?

– Podia ser um blefe – ela contra-argumentou, muito embora suas mãos já estivessem se afundando no cabelo de seu esposo. – Ou vai me chamar de paranóica novamente?

– Vou te chamar de covarde. Você simplesmente não pode adoçar minha boca desse jeito e depois se negar a beijá-la.

Ela sorriu e cedeu-lhe a boca, que Albus devorou com tanto empenho que faria Hooch desconsiderar todos os gemidos anteriores se pudesse ouvi-los agora. Ele apertou-lhe a cintura e depois as nádegas, puxando-a na direção do sofá até que estivesse sentado com Minerva inclinada sobre si, apoiando-se com um dos joelhos ao lado de sua perna. Por mais alguns momentos ainda brincaram de unir e afastar os lábios, entre mordidinhas, beijos e provocações.

– Satisfeito?

– Só um pouco – ele respondeu, subindo as mãos para tomar-lhe os seios, as quais ela afastou para se levantar e tomar o rumo da escrivaninha.

Novamente o diretor suspirou, mas dessa vez era de frustração. Ao menos o humor dela tinha melhorado, brotando um sorriso traquinas nos seus lábios agora um pouco mais inchados pelo atrito recente.

– Mais tarde – ela afirmou displicente, muito mais como quem garante do que quem faz uma promessa.

– Eu vou cobrar – ele rebateu com um muxoxo, mas então se lembrou da meia torta ainda tão convidativa sobre a mesa.

Dumbledore se aproveitou de uma distração momentânea da bruxa com seus papéis para tomar a sobremesa e virar-se de costas, prestes a sair sem levantar suspeitas.

– Enquanto isso é melhor eu dar uma volta pra esfriar a cabeça. Vemo-nos no almoço.

– Albus, – ela falou sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho que tinha em mãos – deixe a torta.

– Mas é minha... – outra vez ele choramingou.

– Por isso vou guardá-la pra você.

Não houve brecha para contestações, aquilo havia sido uma ordem. Por isso ele se pegou suspirando outra vez enquanto deixava a sala, reclamando baixinho:

– Sem mulher, sem doce... e pensar que a manhã começou tão bem!

* * *

E aí gente, todo mundo especulando muito? O que acharam do capítulo? Foi engraçado? Caliente? Constrangedor? Pois reparem-se, vai ficar muito mais!

E já que tá todo mundo falando de gravidez aqui, vamos brincar de "você decide": deixem seus comentários falando se gostariam disso ou não que eu prometo incluir em algum lugar na fic. Quem sabe...?

**Lilyzinha Potter**: Agradeço muitíssimo tanto carinho e entusiasmo. Sério, vc me motivou demais aqui! Muito, muito obrigada. E te prometo falar mais sobre a família deles sim, tenho até uma aparição já programada de todos eles, mas isso será mais adiante.

**Mamma Corleone:** Ah, diamantes... Hj em dia se o cara pagar a conta do jantar vc já ta arrasando. Mas peraí, que gravidez? A Minerva tá grávida? Vc ta sabendo mais que a autora, guria! Se bem que não é má idéia...

**Pam:** Ah, eu tbm quero, e como! Acho que usar o obliviate demais em alguém possa sim causar danos à memória. Deve ter sido isso que aconteceu comigo quando... quando... Do que eu estava falando mesmo? Sobre vingança eu nem digo nada, mas garanto muita confusão em breve!

**Uhura:** O próximo é sempre o melhor, hehe. Pois é, a Minerva é a fodona de Hogwarts e tudo mais, mas tbm é mulher e tem direito a ter suas vaidades e inseguranças. Quanto à música, volta e meia me deparo com algo eu se encaixa tão bem que simplesmente não tem como deixar de usar. Inclusive temos planos pra uma song, já falei contigo à respeito.

**Minie McG:** Muitíssimo obrigada por ler minhas humildes histórias e por gostar tanto! Poxa, me dedico muito a elas e ter meu empenho apreciado é o máximo! Também tenho um carinho especial por Especulações justamente por causa do humor, que acho uma das características mais marcantes da minha escrita. Quem não gosta de rir? Sobre os outros personagens, é muito gostoso de usá-los. Geralmente a gente só vê fic do trio, dos marotos ou pós 19 anos, e assim muitos personagens ótimos acabam negligenciados. E claro que não pretendo separar meu casal favorito, embora talvez apareçam mais algumas briguinhas com direito a boas reconciliações depois.

**SonnySantler :** Sim rapá, eles fizeram coisas, eles fazem coisas e eles farão coisas! Pois é, é interessante descrever a intimidade deles, uma vez que sempre os vemos tão sérios e formais nos livros. Mas vc sabe disso, né? ;)


End file.
